


Sneezing Flower

by AvatarQuake



Series: A collection of alternate realities [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flowershop, F/M, I’m allergic to flowers, May and Andrew are still married and happy, Tumblr Prompt, but I work in a flower shop, mentions of Antoine "Trip" Triplett, mentions of Bobbi Morse, mentions of Jemma Simmons - Freeform, mentions of Leo Fitz - Freeform, mentions of Raina, mentions of Will Daniels - Freeform, referenced some canon relationships, very confused as to why I’d do that, you’re a customer who’s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She worked in a flowershop and that is where it all begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneezing Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Title's pretty bad, but I was out of ideas. What's new? Anyway. Meanings of flowers appearing in the story;  
> Heather, lavender: admiration, solitude  
> Gardenia, white: you're lovely, secret love  
> Daisy: innocense, purity, loyal love, I'll never tell  
> Larkspur: strong bonds of love, fickleness, happy nature, first love, lightness, levity, open heart and ardent attachment  
> (For a flowershop au, it had very little to do with flowers, huh?)

Daisy sneezed. Again.

This wasn't her dream job; she was allergic to flowers. (Ironic, concidering her parents had named her after one.)

But she had to somehow pay the bills and the rent for her small appartment and whatever was left, for her studies.

Taking a computer science degree proved a struggle only on the fact that her fellow classmates were mostly male and d...readfully bad-mannered.

She sneezed again.

“Dammit.” she mumbled.

It looked to be a slow day today, too, thankfully. She was sick of answering the same questions behind the logic of working here.

(Raina was an old friend of her father's and her shop was a street over from her appartment and she paid well, ok?)

The bell gingled and Daisy looked up from her book to meet the latest customer.

“Hello. Welcome to 'Raina's Flowers'. How can I...ah-ah-ah...a-choo!...help you?” she sniffed.

The man, looked at her worriedly. He looked to be in his early forties, and probably was working as an accountant or something, judging by the suit.

“Are you ok?” he asked.

Daisy sighed.

“Yes, I am perfectly _fine_.” she said. “How can I,” she paused, her nose twitching, “help you?” she asked again.

“I...uh...” he looked around them embarrassed.

Daisy raised an eyebrow at his sudden shyness.

“First date?” she assumed.

“Yes.” he breathed out in relief.

Daisy chuckled quietly, moving around the counter.

“Let's see...” she said, walking around the room to pick the best bouquet.

She settled for lavender heathers.

“Not roses?” he asked surprised.

“Everyone buys roses.” she said. “Besides, roses are for when you've been with someone for a while. Be different from the rest.” she grinned. “There you...ah-ah-ah-a-choo!..are.”

“Thank you.” he handed her the money. He paused at the door. “Is it the flowers?” he asked, a small smile lifting the corners of his lips.

“Yeah.” she shrugged.

“Maybe I can help you out with your allergy.” he shrugged.

“Nah, it's ok. I've tried many things and didn't work. Besides, Raina is an old family friend. If she is okay with a flower allergic employee, who am I to judge?” she smirked.

“Good day...” he frowned. “I am sorry, I didn't ask your name.”

“It's Daisy.”

“Good day, Daisy.” he smirked and left.

Daisy raised an eyebrow at the man's back.

“Well, good day to you, too, Charm School.” she said.

He came back the next week and caught her mid-sneeze.

“Ugh.” she pinched her nose.

“Not a good day?” a familiar voice asked.

“You gonna be a regular?” she asked back.

“Why not? This is a nice shop. Customer friendly.” he smirked a little, lifting his left shoulder and tilting his head a little to the side, being all cute.

Daisy almost snorted.

“How did the date go?” she asked instead.

“She loved the heathers.” he told her.

“Told you.” she smirked.

“So you did.” he hummed, looking over the counter at her books. “Copmuter science?”

“Yeah. If the rest of the class could get over their egos and get their heads out of their asses I would enjoy it better. Still, there is joy in wipping the floor with them.” she said. “You work in a bank or something?” she nodded at him.

“What?” he looked at his suit. “Oh, no. I'm a history professor.”

“What's up with the suit, then?”

“Wanted to look good.” he shrugged. “You don't like it?”

“Oh, I like it. But I haven't seen you in anyhting else so I can't tell if I prefer the suit over anything.” she said. “Are you...dressing up to impress the flowershop employee, mister?” she asked, suspicious.

“She is a very beautiful flower and it would be impolite of me if I didn't look my best for her.”

“You are taken, mister. And I am still neck-deep in assignments.”

“Phil.” he gave her his hand.

“Nice meeting you, Phil.” she shook it. “Now, I assume you didn't – a-choo – come here to compliment me.”

“I am in need of your deep knowledge of flowers again.” he admitted.

“Why don't you try your hand? Remember; not roses. At least, not yet.”

To her surprise, he picked white gardenias. She smiled at him when he produced the bouquet.

“Well done. For a past-lifer, you learn fast new ways.”

“I had you to teach me.”

He passed by at least once a month, and they made small talk – he asked her about her studies, she asked him about his lessons.

She learnt about his girlfriend, the cellist Audrey Nathan, he heard about her crushes.

“ _No, seriously, the guy was in a NeoNazi group! I cut ties the moment I found out. Thank God Trip lives nearby and he and Will were like my bodyguards for weeks! And Leo and Jemma made it their job to let me know if he was anywhere nearby.”_

“ _You got some really good friends.”_

“ _Yeah. I was lucky with those four.” Daisy had said with a soft smile. And then sneezed._

_Phil chuckled._

“ _It's not funny!” she shoved him playfully, laughing._

“ _You're laughing!” he laughed._

_Daisy sneezed._

“ _Because_ you _are!” she accused him._

“ _And what happened?” he asked moments later._

“ _Nothing. He still lurks about. Dated a medical student, until he started saying how I have an easy life and how I hack my way through it and how it's so hard for him and his anger issues and how it was his last girlfriend's fault they were in an accident.”_

“ _You really should be more careful.” he said softly._

“ _Oh, I am not about to leave my favorite customer now, am I?” she bumped her shoulder against his and sneezed, earning her a light chuckle from him._

“ _Thank you.” he whispered._

It had been a year when Phil walked in the shop dressed down in jeans and a t-shirt, hands behind his back, hiding something.

Daisy looked up and stared at him shocked.

“Were you robbed?” she asked, incredulous.

“You wanted to see me out of my suits.” he shrugged. “Maybe I should return to them?”

“No, no, no. Jeans look good on you, Phil.”

He hummed.

“I've got something for you.” he said.

“Can I see?”

“Here.” he handed her a paper daisy.

“Did you know that the daisy symbolises _innocense, purity, loyal love, I'll never tell_?” she asked, as she took the crafted flower. “What month were you born?” she asks suddenly.

“July, why?”

“Huh, same as me.” she mumbles, as she rummaged and sneezed. “You are in luck, Phil, that it's summer, otherwise, I wouldn't be able to give you a larkspur. On the house.” she sneezed. “Our birth month flower, apparently.”

“Thank you for the flower.” he said quietly. “I...We broke up. She had to move to another city and I couldn't follow her. I couldn't...”

“Oh, Phil...” Daisy shook her head. “Come on. I'm taking you out. Now.”

“What about the shop?”

“Come on, Professor Coulson...Live a little!” she grinned, taking his hand and pulling him to the door.

She stuck a note on the inside, pushed Phil out and locked up.

“ _Gone out to help a friend._ ” Phil read out loud.

“Well, you are. You need a friend to take you out and tell you all their embarrassing moments.” Daisy said, seriously.

They staid up all night. Daisy didn't open the flowershop for the rest of the day and Raina's disapproving look the next day was worth it, if only that she got to see Phil smell the lurkspur and smile to himself.

“Why are you working at a flowershop since you're allergic to flowers?” he asked one evening.

“Family friend, nearby my place, pays well.” Daisy said, with a shrug. “I told you that before.”

“Yes, but you graduated, first of your class in computer science. Last month.” he smirked. “And here you are still.”

“How do you know that?” Daisy narrowed her eyes at him.

“There aren't many Daisies in Computer Science, you know.” he said.

“You looked me up?” she frowned.

“Surprisingly enough, no. Though, I was curious to know more about you.” he replied. "Met once one of your professors the other day - a typical professors assembly - and he was quite proudly telling everyone of how you got the best grades."

"Huh." she looked surprised.

“So, why are you still here? Sneezing your day away?” he asked.

As if to prove him right, Daisy sneezed.

“It's not lack of trying. But, well...Look at me.” she shrugged.

“I've known you for quite a while, Daisy. You're one of the smartest people I know.”

“Thank you.”

“It's the truth.”

“You're a really sweet guy, aren't you?” she smiled.

Phil smiled back.

A couple of months pass and Phil doesn't visit. Daisy worries a little about him until he finally appears on closing looking like a drenched cat.

“Phil?”

“Daisy.” he smiled drunkenly, sitting by the shop in the rain.

“What happened?” she kneeled before him, worried.

“I am very unlucky with the whole dating deal, I think.”

Daisy frowned.

“A girl dumpted _you_?” she asked incredulous.

“Why not?” he smiled. “It's not like I'm something special.”

Daisy frowned.

“Up. Come on, on your feet. How did you get here?” she wondered.

“Car.” he pointed to a red corvette at the corner.

“You _drove_ here?!” she looked at him. “Are you trying to kill yourself?”

“No.” he shook his head. “Where are we going?”

“To introduce you to my couch. You are sleeping it off at my place.” she said. “Jesus, Phil.”

“I'm sorry, Daisy.” he said saddly.

Daisy sighed and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“It's fine.”

She led them to her appartment and then helped Phil lay down on the couch. She took his shoes and jacket off and then covered him with a sheet.

“You're gonna have an awful hungover tomorrow, mister.” she sighed to herself.

“Daisy?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you like me?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah. Yeah, I like you.” she told him softly.

“I'm glad. I like you, too.” he smiled.

Daisy leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Sleep well, Phillip.” she whispered.

Phil hummed contently.

A loud groan from the living room-kitchen woke Daisy up.

She grinned to herself and got out of bed.

“Morning, Phillip. How're you feeling today?”

“Like I hit a brick wall.” he grumbled. “Daisy?” he asked, with a frown.

“Mmm-hmm?”

“What are you doing here?”

“You, mister, came to the flowershop, smashed, and I am absolutely at awe with how you drove here without either the police catching you or killing yourself.” she told him, preparing him a strong coffee. “Look, if you need to talk to someone or don't want to be alone after a break-up, you can always drive by and get drunk with me. Or some other friend of yours. Just don't drink and drive.”

“I'm sorry, Daisy. I didn't mean to worry you.” he said quietly.

“I know. Here, it's bitter.” she handed him the cup.

“Thanks.” he sighed, taking a sip. “Oh Jesus.” he spluttered.

Daisy grinned.

“Shouldn't you be at the flowershop?”

“I texted Raina last night, after I got you on that couch, that I wouldn't be coming in today.” she said.

“I'm sorry.”

“Quit saying you're sorry.” Daisy shook her head. “It's fine. Raina's really sweet. She's cool with me giving you extra attention.” she said, walking over to him. “Scoot over.”

Phil made room for her to sit down on the couch.

“I wish I could repay the favor somehow.”

“You can always take me out for coffee.” she teased him. “And I'll call us even.”

“Yeah, ok.” he smiled at her.

“I am teasing, Phil.”

“I know. But I am ok with taking you out for coffee.” he said. “Actually, I think I'd like that.”

“Are you asking me out on a date, Phil?”

“Yeah, I think I am.” he said. “Would you like to go out on a date with me, Daisy?”

“Yeah. That'd be nice.” she smiled.

“I'll come pick you up tomorrow from the flowershop, then?”

“And today?”

“Hangover.” he smiled. “I am berely able to talk to you, much less make a pressentable date. Also; I would like to be dressed for the occasion.”

“Suits?” she asked, knowingly. “I'd rather have more of you in casuals.”

“I still need to change clothes. Unless you like slept-in jeans and shirt?”

“A decidedly delicious look on you.”

“Daisy!” he exclaimed, blushing.

Daisy chuckled and leaned close to peck his cheek.

Phil froze at the sudden action and unconsciously raised his hand to his cheek.

“No one ever kissed your cheek before?”

“You never did it before.” he said quietly. “It just... I was surprised.”

“Why?”

“I don't know. Maybe because you're pretty wonderful and I didn't think you'd like my company so much?” he shrugged, looking a bit lost.

“You really need to work on that confidence thing.” she shook her head, a small blush forming on her cheeks. “Come on. I'm driving you home.” she changed subjects.

Upon reaching his neighdorhood, they met with one of his neightboors.

“Oh, come on.” the man said. “I've been dying to look under that hood for a long while and a girl you just met gets to drive her?”

“I didn't just meet her, Mack. This is Daisy.”

“Oh, that explaines a lot.” he nodded. “Name's Mack. Nice to meet you.” he shook hands with her.

“Hello Mack.”

“Actually, his name's Alphonso Mackenzie, but I call him Alfie.” a younger man walked out behind him. “I'm Ruben, his younger brother. You took our best here and his girl.” he nodded at Coulson and the car.

“Uh, we're just friends...” Daisy looked at Phil to find him blushing.

“He never let anyone touch Lola. _Never_.” Ruben stressed. “Like, not even the last two ladies we saw him with. You must be real special.”

“You done?” he asked, clearly embarrassed.

Daisy chuckled.

“I like your neighboors, Phil.” she said.

The Mackenzie brothers stared. Daisy noticed.

“Let me guess, no one calls him Phil?”

“Unless you're the May-Garners, no.”

“Oi, Mack! What takes you so long?” a voice called from the road.

“We're coming, Hunter!” he shouted towards the Brit on the bike that had just rolled up.

“I'll be seeing you around, then.” Daisy said. “Gotta make sure he made it inside his house.” she said, resting a hand against his back. “It was nice meeting you both.”

“Oh, God. He's gonna tell Hunter and Bobbi and then half the city will be talking.” Phil groaned.

Daisy chuckled.

“How bad can it be?”

“You don't know Hunter.”

The next morning, the flowershop was full with customers and a nosy Brit.

“Lance Hunter.” he introduced himself. “Mack's and Mack's friend. I didn't have the delight of meeting you yesterday. And it is an _absolute_ delight to finally meet the girl that had Phil fumbling with himself.”

Daisy raised an eyebrow at him. Sneezed.

“Was there a point to your visit? Like buying flowers?” she asked, as she handed a bouquet to a costumer.

“Oh no, not me, love. Neither is Bob one for all this delicate romancing.” he said airily.

“Then you're here to pester me?”

“You let our ol' boy hang out here, though.” he smirked, leaning on the counter.

Daisy raised an eyebrow at him. She sneezed.

Hunter frowned.

“You caught a cold?” he asked, a light tone of worry in his voice.

“Nah. I'm allergic to flowers.”

“You wot?” he blinked. “Now that's ironic.” he chuckled.

“Hey!” Daisy swatted at him. “Out, you lunatic. Next time you bring Bobbi; I want to meet her. See if she really isn't one for the 'delicate romancing'.” she said.

Hunter grinned back at her as he exited.

“You're gonna love Bobbi.” he said. Then frowned. “Actually, that's bad, because she's gonna love you for certain and I'd have one more person ganging up on me.”

“You're incorrigible, Lance Hunter. You gang up on yourself.” she shook her head.

“I do not!” he shouted back, as he left. “And how can you tell? You just met me!”

He was gone before she coud reply. Daisy laughted to herself, shaking her head and sneezing amidst her merriment.

Five minutes before closing, the door opened and Phil walked, hands behind his back and smile on his face.

“Hey, Phil.” she smilled.

“Daisy.” he greeted her.

“One Lance Hunter dropped by to meet me.” she said with a laugh.

Phil cringed.

“Oh, God. He did?”

“Yep. Pretty crazy. The guy loves being the center of attention, doesn't he?” she chuckled. “How did you ended up being friends with him?”

“Mack, Alphonso I mean, introduced us.”

“So, what have you got there?”

“Ah-ah. After you close.” he grinned, sidestepping her.

“You gonna wait five minutes and walk out backwards?” she asked amused.

“Yes, ma'am.” he grinned.

“You are such a dork.” she laughed and then sneezed.

“Hopefully, your dork.” he said softly.

Three minutes later, he indeed walked out backwards and waited for Daoisy lock up the shop.

When she turned she came face to face with a bouquet of paper daisies, larkspurs and lavender heathers.

“Oh.” she took the bouquet. “Phil...”

She hugged him tightly. She felt his arms wrap around her and hold her to him.

“It took me a bit to get the larkspurs and the heathers right.” he said.

“Thank you.” she said quietly, to his chest. “So, where are we going?”

“Truth be told, I wanted to impress you. But at the same time I wanted it to be something you would like.”

“And?”

“How do you feel about taco stands?” he asked with a pained smile.

Daisy laughed and looped her arm through his.

“Come on. I'll take you some place nice.” she grinned.

For the next three months, they went out for dinner or coffee, getting even closer. Meanwhile, Daisy looked for a job on computer programming (another job, based on her degree), until she decided to work as a freelance programmer.

Six months after they started dating, Daisy moved in with Phil.

“I wouldn't have minded moving in with you.” Phil told her.

“You're kidding? And pass up the chance hearing all the embarrassing stories your neighbors had to share? No way.” she grinned, as they reached their home.

“Oh, I see. _I see_!” he said, a teasing tone in his voice. “It was all because you wanted to laugh on my expence!”

“You're cute when you're embarrassed, Phil. I kinda love seeing you flustered.” Daisy kissed him.

“Yeah? Then I should stay in a perpetual embarrassed state.” he said, mimicing his embarrassed face.

Daisy kissed him again.

“Maybe not when others can see it.” she laughed, as they heard someone whistle.

“Yeah. Maybe not in public.” he agreed, kissing her again.

“Is this going to be a thing?” a voice broke them apart.

They both groaned as another voice said, exasperated, ' _Hunter!_ ' from behind them.

“Because if it is, I should know to bring popcorn.” Hunter said, smirk firmly in place, despite the many death glares directed in his general direction.

No one deigned to reply to him, as the couple entered their appartment, their friends following them.

 


End file.
